


holding out for a hero

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, No actual spoilers, although if you haven't seen season two of AOS, and there is no laura barton, basically age of ultron is shit, i have no clue how to tag this, keyword might, nor does anyone die, not that it matters in this, skye meets the avengers, there might be minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” she squeaks out. She clears her throat and mentally recomposes herself. “I mean, hi, I’m Daisy, but call me Skye.”</p>
<p>She holds out her hand and he takes it. She feels woozy with elation.</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” He smiles and she feels faint. “I’m Captain America, but I’m sure you already knew that.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or: five times Skye is introduced to an Avenger and one time she's introduced as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> little random thing I had. wrote the first bit at like 1 am last night, the rest of it today, so the first bit is probably a bit better than the rest because I always have better ideas later at night.
> 
> so age of ultron and season 2 of AOS happened but it didn't end that way but it's not really brought up in the fic, so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> the title makes no sense but I don't really care and I just needed one so I could post this
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or Agents of SHIELD.

The first time she meets an Avenger, she’s at the base, training with Lincoln. She’s in the middle of teaching him how to shot a gun when they hear laughter from the doors to the shooting range. Skye whips her head around; laughter isn’t common at the base.

She sees Bobbi with her head thrown back, arm on a stranger’s shoulder. The stranger is bent over, holding his stomach, and Skye knows it’s from laughing too hard. He looks familiar, but she can’t see his face.

The sound of their laughter echoes through the large room, and it’s distracting, so Skye puts down the gun and stares. She knows it’s rude, but she’s curious. Bobbi hasn’t laughed in a while, and the Inhuman wants to know who can make the infamous Mockingbird laugh so loudly.

“Who’s that?” Lincoln asks.

Skye shrugs. “No idea.”

They watch the laughing pair with interest. Bobbi calms down and starts talking, but something sets them off and they’re laughing again, and Skye wants to see what’s so funny. She marches over, with Lincoln close behind.

“Did Bobbi show you the video of Lance singing ABBA? Because nothing has ever made her laugh that loud since then.”

“Then you haven’t been telling the right jokes!” The stranger says. He extends his hand out, and Skye takes it cautiously. “Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, master marksman, second best Avenger.”

“Daisy Johnson. Call me Skye. Second best sniper of the new SHIELD and most likely to cause to the next great earthquake of the Pacific coast.”

“Who’s the best Avenger?” Lincoln asks. “Lincoln Campbell. Here for all your medical and static electrical needs.”

“Nice to meet you. And Black Widow, of course,” he says, matter-of-factly.

“You’re only saying that because you have to!” Bobbi exclaims with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t have to say anything,” Clint objects. “I choose to say something though, because I’d rather not gamble my sex life.”

Bobbi quirks her eyebrow, as if it’s a surprising thing for him to say.

“Oh, right, you still think Nat and I are friends.” The archer laughs like it’s the funniest joke ever told. Bobbi furrows her brow and frowns a bit, and Lincoln and Skye share a quick look, also frowning. They’re missing something, but Skye’s a little too scared to ask for clarification.

Lincoln apparently has more guts than Skye, and asks the question burning in her mind. “Who’s Nat?”

“Black Widow,” Bobbi elucidates.

“So you and _the_ Black Widow are more than friends?” Skye asks.

Clint looks around, and the Inhuman assumes it’s to verify that they’re alone. She’s heard stories about the Black Widow, and she too would check her surroundings when talking about the ex-SHIELD agent.

“Don’t tell Nat I told you this, but more than friends doesn’t even begin to cover it. Let’s just say there was a mission in Vegas, but we happen to not be as stubborn as Ross and Rachel.”

“You _eloped_?!” Bobbi exclaims, eyes growing wide.

“Keep it down!” Clint hisses. “Nat wants to keep it quiet so she can pull one on Cap, and if he finds out, the plan’s ruined and I’m dead.”

“Wait; is Captain America here as well?”

“Yeah,” Clint confirms, “but he’s with Nat, so don’t mention what I just told you.”

Skye looks at Lincoln and smiles deviously. “Let’s go, Superman! We have a war hero to meet!”

 

* * *

 

 

The second (and third) time is five minutes later, when she finds Captain America and Black Widow talking with Lance and Fitz. He looks like a regular person in jeans and a t-shirt two sizes too small (not that Skye is complaining, because _man_ does he have nice biceps), but it’s obvious it’s him. No one else has a shoulder-waist ratio quite like his (Skye swears it’s just like a Dorito). Natasha still looks lethal in a blouse and a pencil skirt, yet oddly approachable as well.

Skye turns around to face Lincoln. Her jaw is slack, and her eyes are wide with shock. She points towards him, mouthing “it’s actually him!” The electrokinetic chuckles, which catches the attention of the group of guys. The Captain turns around and Skye nearly faints. He’s even more attractive in person, and if Skye didn’t have a boyfriend, she would’ve been all over him then and there (not that she was normally that kind of girl, but it was _Captain fucking America_ and anyone would be stupid to _not_ flirt with him).

“Hi,” she squeaks out. She clears her throat and mentally recomposes herself. “I mean, hi, I’m Daisy, but call me Skye.”

She holds out her hand and he takes it. She feels woozy with elation.

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” He smiles and she feels faint. “I’m Captain America, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Would it be weird if I asked for your autograph?” Skye blurts. She feels like face-palming herself as soon as she says it, but he grins and agrees full-heartedly.

He signs a random piece of paper with a sharpie from Lance’s pocket but it’s his signature, so Skye decides it could be on a dirty napkin and written in blood and she would still cherish it until the end of the world.

They take a few pictures together, before adding in everyone else because when else would they get to meet Captain America?

Her favorite photo has Lincoln kissing one cheek while Steve (she feels weird calling him that but he insists that it’s fine so she does it anyways) kisses the other, with Natasha (she feels weird calling her Natasha because she heard so many stories of _the_ Black Widow) photobombing.

She makes it her screen saver.

 

* * *

 

 

She meets a fourth Avenger when she’s holding a Dorito in front of the camera to show the distinct shape of Steve’s shoulder-waist ratio.

“Ah, the iconic Captain Dorito photo,” they sigh, and Skye twists around (after snapping the photo, of course) to put the face to the name (well, the voice to the Avenger).

Before she even sees their face though, she can tell its Iron Man. His voice is familiar, and it is, because she watched the video of his press conference from 2008 for hours on end when it first surfaced.

“You’re Tony Stark.”

“In the flesh.”

“Is there an Avengers field trip or something? Did you all come to see the magnificent SHIELD base run by a previously-thought-to-be-dead man?”

“Just thought we’d see how you’re holding. Everything seems to be doing well.”

“We have a great director, so it’s not a surprise.”

Tony nods, waving around his glass of scotch as he looks around the room. “Where is Coulson, anyways?”

“No clue,” she admits. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

They stand around in silence for a minute or two. Tony sips his drink and Skye watches him.

He comments on her staring, and they start a snark-off, which is better than she expected. Maybe because she wins.

The fifth time she meets an Avenger isn’t until three weeks later, when she’s called in for a mission (an actual mission!).

(When the four Avengers appeared on base, it was to ask Coulson (and Skye) if she would like to be an Avenger. They said Bruce was out and Thor wasn’t always around, so they needed someone to bring down a building if the need arose. Skye didn’t care why they wanted her. She was going to be an _actual Avenger_!)

A quinjet (flown by Clint and Natasha, who still makes Skye giddy about being on a first-name basis with two master assassins) picks her up at the base and flies her to the Tower for a super quick briefing about the situation (and so she can pick up her super suit, specially designed for her by a team of experts, a.k.a. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Jemma).

On her way to the roof, she (literally) runs into Falcon (who is definitely more attractive up close).

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she apologizes.

“It’s fine,” he says with a chuckle. He extends his hand to Skye, and she takes it cautiously. She already ran into him, and she doesn’t want to make more of a fool of herself. “Sam Wilson.”

“Skye. And I know who you are.” She winces at the statement. “That came out wrong.”

“I know what you meant. Now, we should probably go, or we’ll owe Cap twenty laps when we get back.”

She laughs, and it makes her feel welcome. She’s no longer the SHIELD agent that can be called to take down a building; she’s a part of the team (although she still feels left out because she’s only met five of the fourteen alternating members, but the sentiment of being an actual superhero is still there.)

(Although, anyone who can out-snark Tony Stark and live to tell the tale is already a superhero, Avenger or not.)

 

* * *

 

 

The first time she’s formally introduced as an Avenger is at a wedding.

She’s standing around the open bar with Lincoln and Wanda when Scott comes up to her and pulls her away.

(She doesn’t even question it. Stranger things have happened.)

She follows him to the large balcony outside the reception hall in the Tower (yes, Tony built a room just for receptions). Standing at the far end is a group of three people, and Skye knows one of them is Hope, since the white wedding dress doesn’t easily blend in with anything. Talking animatedly beside her is a small girl, about eight or nine. An older man is listening intently to her ramblings.

“Is that Cassie?” Skye asks. She’s heard a lot about Cassie Lang, but she’s never met the girl, even though she’s known Scott for months.

“Yeah. You’re the only Avenger she hasn’t met, and she wants to meet you before she goes back to San Francisco.”

When Cassie catches sight of her dad, she starts running. Scott crouches down and extends his arms. His daughter runs right towards him, and he scoops her up.

“Hey, peanut! I would like you to meet my friend.” He puts her down on the ground. “This is Skye. She’s an Avenger, just like me and Hope.”

The words make Skye’s heart swell. She’s an Avenger. She’s part of the team, and everyone acts like it. Being a hero isn’t just a dream anymore; it’s a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> written by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)


End file.
